The Reason Why
by RegalChromaggia69
Summary: This takes place after the wedding If there was one : Joy and Victoria come home from Elka's wedding and find their selves wondering why they go married then they end up figuring out why... Rated M for safety I DO NOT OWN Hot In Cleveland


_**The Reason Why**_

Joy and Victoria walked through the front door and plopped their selves onto the couch.

"What an ordeal!" Victoria exclaimed. She was referring to Elka's, or what was supposed to be, wedding. Out of nowhere, her dead husband interrupted the wedding. Elka declared the wedding to be postponed until the mess has been figured out.

"I can't believe today. It was so uncanny that he showed up. If it really was him…" Joy said suspiciously. "Who knows?" Victoria threw her hands in the air. Joy sighed, "I was planning on getting hammered tonight during the reception."Joy said solemnly. Victoria laughed. "Didn't you get enough last night?" Suddenly memories of the previous night invaded the two women's mind. "I still can't believe we're married!" Joy mumbled looking at the wedding ring on her finger. Victoria examined hers as well. "I still don't understand why." Joy looked into Victoria's eyes. A feeling that she hadn't felt for a long time swept over her. This feeling felt good. But it only lasted for a moment until something caught her eye. "Oh my god!" Joy gasped as she saw the maple syrup bottle. Victoria looked over at it and then at Joy. "We went to Canada to get the syrup… and we kissed a man that smelled like syrup." "If it was a man…" Joy said blankly. Victoria stared at Joy's lips. They looked soft and so kissable. She dismissed the thought. "Victoria… I think we should… kiss. Just to see if it triggers any memories." Joy whispered, completely shocked. "What about Melanie and Elka?" "You can kiss them too if you want…" Joy said confused. "No! I meant what if they walk in or something?" Joy shook her head. "Elka's gone to talk with her dead husband and Melanie is… well I don't know where she is. But this kiss will only last a second."Victoria nodded and took a deep breath. Her palms were sweaty and her body was shaking, she was clearly nervous. "A-alright…" She leaned in and pressed her lips against Joy's. Memories flooded back.

_Victoria got up from the booth and grabbed her plate of pancakes following behind Joy. "This was a genius plan!" Victoria said drunkenly. "Well since there are maple trees in Canada and syrup comes from the maple trees, I'm sure there is a lot of maple syrup in Canada." Joy rushed out. "Wha…?" Victoria stared dumbly at her friend. "I got us a private plane!" Victoria said without an explanation from Joy. "Great! Then we can drink all of the syrup on our way back without people looking at us." Joy hummed._

_ They climbed onto the plane and took their seats across from each other. Joy stared into Victoria's eyes thinking to herself, "They are so gorgeous. I could just stare into them all day." Joy was shocked when Victoria touched her hand. "Joy… I've got something to say…" Victoria looked at their hands and then looked away. "What is it?" Joy said in a slower, softer voice. Victoria entwined her hands with Joy's. "I- I've fallen for you." Joy looked into Victoria's eyes again. "I feel the same." She said bluntly. "Ever since a few months ago, I've just fallen. I couldn't keep my mind off of you. I was too afraid. Maybe I'm able to tell you this because I'm drunk. Hell, I might regret it. These feelings just won't go away Joy. I'm attracted to you. Your smile, your accent, your eyes, your beauty; I just love everything about you. I most definitely love your personality. You were always there for me, especially after my five divorces and my three children. Rejoyla Scroggs, I think, no, I know I love you!" Joy had tears rolling down her face. Victoria reached over and wiped them off, smiling sweetly the whole time._

_ "Tori, I love you too. I think we should get married." "Wait, what?" "As soon as we land. We should find a church to marry us. Then get some maple syrup for after." Victoria's eyes lit up. This was the best she felt all day. "Okay! Let's do it!" Joy leaned forward and stole a kiss. "Joy…" Victoria returned the kiss passionately. "We should have our honeymoon early…" Joy seductively whispered into Victoria's ear. She then proceeded to nibble on it. "At least there's no one on the plane." Victoria managed to get out._

After probably a good minute or two of a memory flashback, the two women pulled away. "Joy…" "Victoria…" They stared at each other as they remembered the night before. They had said something they might not have meant and got themselves married. "Do you really love me Tori?" Joy asked. Victoria looked away. Then she laced her hands with Joy's. "I- I do Joy. I never thought I would fall for my best friend, especially one with the same sex." She cleared some of the harassing words from her mind. "Maybe that's why I had many failed relationships. Perhaps it was because I loved you all along and never wanted to be tied down with some man…" Joy confessed. Then she smiled as she saw what they were doing. "This is weird, Victoria. Just one drunken night can change someone's life. It can make us realize what we had all along. Oh Victoria, this is just too crazy!" Victoria smiled too. "We can't let Elka and Melanie know we got married. We have to tell Melanie that we didn't get married at all and pretended that we were or something while we were drunk." Joy nodded and pecked Victoria on the lips. "What about us? Are we gonna tell Melanie and Elka that we're in love, Love?" Joy whispered. Victoria shook her head and kissed Joy again. "All that matter to me is being with you…" Joy chuckled and caressed Victoria's cheek. Victoria's hair prickled and a shock went through her body. It felt good.

Joy started to unbutton Victoria's blouse to where her bra was fully visible. She didn't pay attention to her surroundings. All that was there was Victoria, her friend: her love. Victoria let a gasp escape her lips as Joy started to kiss her breastbone. "Joy… I'm sure Melanie is due any time. We can't do this now…" Victoria muttered trying to make Joy stop, as much as she didn't want her to. "There's no worry, my dear. We can stop before she gets home…" Joy continued to fondle Victoria. Suddenly, a car door shut and footsteps were heard walking up to the door. Joy stopped where she was and popped out of her seat and ran to the kitchen. "Joy! What're you doing?" Joy didn't answer.

The door opened and Melanie stepped in, looking exhausted. "What happened to you?" Victoria asked, concerned. "I should be asking you the same thing." Melanie said sitting next to Victoria. She looked down at herself and noticed her blouse was still unbuttoned. "I, uh, got a little hot." She quickly said. 'It wasn't a lie', she thought. Melanie nodded, oblivious to the look of worry on her friend's face. "Well," Melanie started, "As I finished cleaning up the mess from the wryly seniors, a dog ran in and started to attack me. I ran out of the church and up the street to my car trying to get in, but I remembered that I left my keys in my purse which was still in the church." Victoria laughed at her friend's misfortune. Joy walked in with two cups of coffee. "Anyone want to have some coffee?" Melanie gave a sigh of relief and gestured for her friend to hand the cup over. "Victoria." Joy said handing her the second cup of coffee. She smiled as their hands touched. Melanie looked at the two and sipped her coffee. "Happy much? Did you guys find out who you married?" Joy sat on the chair and looked over to Victoria to answer. "I don't think we married anyone. I guess we just pretended, maybe to trick ourselves when we sobered up or something." Victoria explained, sipping her coffee nonchalantly. Joy looked over at Victoria adoringly, eyeing her exposed bra.

"So… has anyone seen Elka around?" Melanie asked, trying to break the odd silence. "In her cottage I think." Joy said, still staring at her friend. "Okay…" Melanie looked to Victoria, "Aren't you gonna, button up?" Victoria nodded and started to button her shirt back up; staring at Joy's saddened face the whole time. "I guess I should get to bed… I'm just tired out." Melanie said while standing up. "Thanks for the coffee Joy! Goodnight girls!" As she left the room, Joy got up and moved next to Victoria. "So, here we are. It's just weird and it'll take getting used to." Victoria said, running her fingers through Joy's thick chestnut hair. "Yeah." Joy trembled. Victoria stood up, "Well, I'm off to bed. See you in the morning, Joy." Joy sat up too and gave Victoria a long kiss. "I never want you to leave me, baby." Victoria smiled and wrapped her arms around Joy's waist. "Come with me to my room." Joy smiled and started to unbutton Victoria's blouse again. "Joy… I love you so much…" Joy giggled and led Victoria up to her room.

"We have to be quiet if you want to… you know." Joy laughed at Victoria's secretiveness. She started to unhook Victoria's bra. "Joy, Melanie's room is right next to mine…" Joy nodded and lay Victoria on the bed. Joy started to kiss Victoria's neck again and Victoria moaned a bit. "Sh... Not too loud, remember?" Joy mocked Victoria's words. "I-it might be too hard…" Joy started to rip off her own clothing, revealing nothing but a silk bra and panties. "You look hot, Joy honey." Victoria said in a low voice. Joy laughed, "You're just as beautiful, Tori." Joy complimented back as she finished de-clothing Victoria.

As the night hours passed into morning hours, Joy and Victoria were sound asleep in each other's arms. A faint alarm went off in the room next to them. "Shit!" Victoria mumbled looking over to Joy whom was hugging a pillow. "Joy, wake up!" Joy's eyes shot open and her body jumped at the sudden noise. "Who? What? What is it Victoria?" "Melanie is waking up, you need to get out of here." Joy grumbled as she peeled the covers off of her warm body. "Alright already. Damn it Melanie! Why in the bloody hell do you need to get up at this hour for?" Victoria laughed at Joy's temper; she thought it was so cute when she was angry, especially with her accent. A soft knock rang through the room. "Victoria? Joy's missing; she's not in her room!" The panicked voice of Melanie sounded from the other side of the door. "Don't worry, Mel, she's in here." Joy hit Victoria in the arm, leaving a hand print. "She's not supposed to know about us!" Melanie opened the door and saw her friends arguing with each other. "What's going on?" Melanie's voice startled the women and they looked shyly away. "Nothing, Melanie." Melanie shook her head and came in further.

"Why are there so many clothes on the floor?" She said, inspecting the messy room. Joy was luckily dressed back into her under wear, but Victoria on the other hand, only had a sheet to cover her bare body. "It looks like Victoria had someone over." She commented. Joy's cheeks turned red. Melanie looked over the clothes scattered on the floor. There seems to be an extra pair of women's clothing, Melanie thought. She looked over to find a very familiar dress. "Hey, Joy, isn't that your dress-" Melanie cut off as she examined her friends closer. "Oh god. Victoria? Joy? What… I mean… huh?" Melanie fumbled with her words. She couldn't believe her eyes. The evidence was there. Joy's clothes on the floor. Joy in Victoria's room in her under wear. Victoria appeared to be naked under the covers. She just couldn't believe it. All this time, her friends have been dating behind her back. Victoria piped up, "Melanie, we can explain…" Joy lowered her head in shame. "I didn't know you guys were gay. I mean, you've gone on dates with men. Hell, you've slept with them!" Joy looked into Victoria's eyes fearfully. Were they going to lose their friend over this little fling? But it was more than a fling. It was true love, and they were proud of their love. "How long have you guys been doing…. This?" Joy looked into Melanie's eyes. "actually, just yesterday…" Melanie looked puzzled. "Just yesterday?" Victoria nodded. "Remember how we said we both kissed a man that smelled like maple syrup? Well the day before Elka's wedding, we went to Canada to get that maple syrup for pancakes. On our way there, as we remembered last night, we confessed our love that we held back for so long. We ended up getting married to each other." Melanie sat on the corner of Victoria's bed in full blown shock. "You had feelings for each other before?" Joy entwined her hands with Victoria's. "For me, every time I looked into Tori's eyes I had this odd feeling. This started a few months to a year ago. She had my full attention. I think I've been blowing men out of my way because I had feelings for her. I tried to just shrug them away, but they kept coming back." Victoria listened to the beautiful British accented voice of her lover's. She was in a deep trance, being hypnotized by it. "As for I," Victoria said, still mesmerized. "I felt about the same way. Every time she touched me I got this tingle down my spine. Every time I heard her voice, my heart melted. I knew I was falling in deep, but I distracted myself. That's why I was up for Johnny's booty call. I figured he'd take my mind off of Joy and the strange attraction for her. But I still had feelings. I firstly said no to his proposal because of it, but I knew Joy and I could probably never be together. So I accepted. But that didn't turn out so well." Victoria let go of Joy's hand. Melanie stared at her best friends wondering what to do next. "Oh guys. I never expected my two best girlfriends to fall in love with each other. This is just so odd." Joy scooted closer to Melanie and embraced her when tears fell from her eyes. "it's alright, Mel." She just shook her head and wiped away the tears. "I can accept you guys. You're my best friends and nothing will keep us apart." Joy smiled and let go of Melanie to crawl back to Victoria. "And our love won't interfere with our friendship, right?" Melanie nodded and watched as her two friends kissed each other passionately. "At least you love each other. That's all I think you needed. No wonder why the men weren't working out, you two were meant for each other." Joy and Victoria gave Melanie a big hug. "What're you hookers up to now?" Elka taunted while standing in the doorway. "Oh dear god…" Joy whispered under her breath. "What'll she say?"

Elka walked in further. "What's with all this sappy hugging?" Melanie looked at Joy and Victoria. "Well, I just found out that my very best friends are gay." Melanie pointed out with an awkward tone. "Say what now?" Elka said, confused. "We're in love, you have something to say about that?" Joy bit back. "Uh.. I'm just not sure how to respond to this…" Victoria laughed at Elka. "Joy and I love each other." Elka just shook her head. "I knew it. I just knew it when I saw Joy looking at your ass the whole time you were fixing up the couch. She wasn't just stuck on that ad in the magazine for ten minutes." Melanie laughed and so did Victoria. "So, you were checking out my ass, now?" Joy glared at Elka and thought of a perfect comeback. "Not as good of a view as last night's ass staring." Elka turned away, embarrassed and so did Victoria. "Really, Joy?" Melanie said, disgusted. "Well that old bitch ain't leaving me alone." "Aw, I just love you Joy. Everything about you." Victoria leaned in and gave Joy, yet another, kiss. "You're so sweet, Tori." Elka scoffed and walked towards the door. "Who wants pancakes and sausages?" Melanie about laughed. Joy had a twinkle in her eyes. "It brings back so many memories." Elka just walked away in bitter disgust.

Melanie patted Joy's leg and got up to leave herself. "Well girls, what a day and it's only seven a.m.!" Joy watched as Melanie left, closing the door behind her. "She's right, Tori. All of this information in a short amount of time is a lot to hold. But I'm glad we won't have to keep it a secret." Victoria smile entwining her hands with Joy's "You're right, Rejoyla." Joy flinched at the use of her full name, but she didn't care when it came from Victoria's lips. "Let's get some breakfast!" Victoria added, getting up. Joy grabbed her friend's robe that was laying limply on the bed frame. "You might want to put this on…" Joy said, "Even though I much rather you didn't but they don't wanna see this." Victoria laughed and put on the robe. "For your eyes only." Victoria whispered as she opened the door. "THAT'S WHY I LOVE YA!" Joy exclaimed walking out of the door, following her new companion.


End file.
